1. Field of the Invention
The device of the invention relates generally to hair accessories and more particularly to retainers for long hair when formed into a "ponytail."
2. State of the Art
Long hair has been the subject of numerous utilitarian and fashion accessories since the dawn of recorded history. For reasons of aesthetics, convenience, safety and health, hair worn long must often be retained by some means. A balance between aesthetic decorative treatments and utilitarian restraint has resulted in a host of available products to meet health, sanitation, or safety needs, particularly if a ponytail is worn.
Control of the hair, mobility of the head, aesthetics and containment are all desirable and not available from many of the available hair retention means. Thus, a necessary article is a retainer for long hair. Preferably, the retainer should be functional in controlling hair, keeping it away from the face in the workplace. Ideally, the retainer should lend itself to fashionable treatments for various aesthetic tastes.